You Can't Love a Werewolf
by omgzPadfoot
Summary: Remus doesn't know what to do when Tonks admits her love for him and he does not feel the same way.
1. Chapter 1

**You Can't Love a Werewolf**

**Disclaimer: **Jo. Rowling. Oh.

**Summary: **Remus doesn't know what to do when Tonks admits her love for him and he does not feel the same way.

**Author: **Padfoooot.

* * *

She smiled at him softly, as if expecting him to grin back, but he did not. Remus Lupin's face held the same still, grave expression he had had during the ceremonies. Albus Dumbledore's funeral ceremonies. It was as if he didn't see her, but just looking though her into infinite nothingness. His jaw was set. He wouldn't speak.

The two of them were walking towards Hogsmeade after the funeral, unlike many other that went to say their goodbyes to Hogwarts' Headmaster. Tonks and Remus walked away, hand-in-hand, exchanging awkward glances every minute or so.

"Before we leave," Tonks broke the silence, "would you like to stop at Honeydukes and have a quick drink?" Her voice was calm and steady, yet the signs of tears still remained on her cheeks.

At first it seemed that Remus would never reply and it was several paces before he mumbled a soft, "Sure." Then going back to watching his feet as he walked. Left, right, left, right, left… it was almost hypnotic. He was lost in his thought, his world—hardly aware of Tonks's hand in his…

Dumbledore was gone. The first person to show him that being a werewolf made him no different than anyone else. The one headmaster that would even consider letting him learn at his school—and giving him a job there! Dumbledore was the man that everyone knew, loved, and trusted. Being murdered by Severus Snape was a pure insult to his being. An ex-Death Eater, no one would trust the man with so much deception in his past—but Dumbledore did. Albus trust him with his life, keeping Snape out of Azkaban.

Tonks was talking. About what, Remus couldn't imagine. He focused back into the physical world quick enough to hear her say, "You think too much, you know that? What if one day you think about something so much that you talk yourself out of the right decision?"

He chuckled softly as Hogsmeade came slowly into view. "And you're the one to talk? You work so rashly that you don't even know what you're dealing with after you've already dealt with it!" exclaimed Remus, a small smile flicking across his face. He was glad to have something to keep his mind off of the recent events.

She smiled, as if proud of what he had just told her. "Well," began Tonks, "at least I don't deny the truth when it's _right in front of my nose._"

Oh. That was what she wanted to talk about. "You're very persistent, aren't you?" he scowled. "I already told you—."

"And I already told you, I don't care," Tonks reminded him. They had stopped walking now, facing one another right outside the gates to Hogwarts. "I love you, Remus. Just because you happen to be a bit older than me, short on money, and a werewolf doesn't mean a thing! I love you." She put her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye, daring im to look away. "Don't you feel it? Do you not love me back?"

Her love. Her ceaseless love for him was too much. It had all the heart in the world. It was not that she didn't deserve him as it was that he doesn't deserve her. She was intelligent, whole, honest, loyal, caring, and beautiful. It was so much that he would never be able to give back to her.

Remus broke their gaze by stepping forewords and wrapping his arms around her, embracing Tonks. It was different than the times that they had briefly hugged in passing or before one of them left for an assignment for the Order. This time, Tonks touched her lips to his, warm and soft, just to see his response.

It wasn't good. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Remus backed away, staring at her in disbelief. "I… I have to go," he mumbled, taking a step back and dissapparating on the spot.

And she was left standing there, feeling stupid and embarrassed. She had _kissed him_, and he had denied it. Did Remus not love her back?

Tonks walked as if in a dream to Honeydukes to get herself a butterbeer, in hopes that the warm drink would bring her back to her sense. The bartender attempted to bring up polite conversation with her, but she just ignored him, feeling the hot liquid slide down her throat.

Alone in his room at Grimmauld Place, where he had been living for the past two years (when he was not spying on the werewolves), Remus gazed blankly at the pale wall.

She really did love him. It was scary. They say love is blind, and hers was blind towards his danger, age, and poverty. But it had gone too far. He had expected this just to be a short thing, where she loved him, but once he reminded her of his dangers she would disappear. It had happened before.

She _loves him._ And how could you tell someone, in the middle of a catastrophic wizarding war, that you don't love them back?

* * *

_Written under the influence of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart._

**You read it- You loved it- Now review it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You Can't Love a Werewolf**

Chapter Twoo.

**Disclaimer: **Not making any cash offa this.

Okay…this chapter. Sirius alive. Because I have the power to do that (xD)… and because he's awesome. ANYWAY. The little "written under the influence of" has to do with the things I was listening to while writing the chapter. And I don't like this chapter that much. Isuck at dialogue.But anyway. Onto the story…

* * *

There was a knock on his bedroom door. Remus knew who it was and rolled his eyes as he unlocked the door, Sirius staring back at him. "I didn't expect you back this early," he smiled. 

"Oh, shut up," groaned Remus, pushing past him and walking down the dark stairs, towards the kitchen.

Since Voldemort had announced his return last June, Sirius had been cooped up in his mother's house more than ever. He wasn't hiding from the Ministry, whom had already declared him an ally, but Voldemort and his Death Eaters. His only regular company was Remus, when he was not on duty.

"Dammit—there's never any food in this house!" exclaimed Remus, rummaging through the cupboards, looking for some materials to make a sandwich. He ended up just having a bag of chips, and when he turned back to sit at the table, saw that it was already inhabited by Sirius.

"How was it?" Sirius asked him, folding his arms across his chest and adopting a more serious tone than before. "Who'd you sit with? Who was there?"

Remus avoided the questions and opened the bag of potato chips. He ate the chips one at a time, putting one into his mouth, and slowly chewing it, the crunching the only sound in the kitchen. Sirius's eyes bore into him, still waiting for a response. "What?" he finally said, acting as if he hadn't heard Sirius's inquiries.

"Don't pretend to ignore me, Remus," advised Sirius knowingly. "I've known you too long for you to get away with that. You don't want to talk about the funeral, fine. Why are you back so early?"

Remus rolled his eyes at him before retorting, "Why do you think?"

He held in a smirk, "You've got to stop running from her, mate." The smile showed.

"Why?" asked Remus, annoyed at Sirius for finding the whole ordeal hilarious.

"Because one of these days she's gonna catch you," he winked.

Remus choked on the chip in his mouth. "Trust me, Sirius. That cousin of yours is trying."

A bark of laughter escaped Sirius as he said, "Would you care to explain?"

"Not really, but I know you're going to force it out of me somehow," admitted Remus as Sirius grinned at him. "After the ceremonies, we were walking towards Hogsmeade, and—."

"Oh, no. You didn't kiss, did you?" he interrupted.

"She came on me," divulged Remus reluctantly, knowing Sirius would find out sooner or later.

Sirius's eyes widened as he held in his chuckle. "And what did you, Remus-the-good-boy, do?"

"Why do you think I did?" he replied, abandoning his potato chips. "I ran."

He laughed again, slamming his fists against the table. Remus stuffed a few more chips in his mouth. "You do realize that you both have night-duty together at Hogwarts tonight," Sirius pointed out.

Remus swallowed and mumbled, "Shit… who set that up?"

Sirius got up quickly and walked out of the room, but Remus knew he had a smile on his face.

After a couple of butterbeer and explaining her situation to Madame Rosmerta (who had just returned from Hogwarts), Tonks had come to the conclusion that she would confront Remus herself. He was too much of a wuss to talk about what had happened between them to anyone but Sirius. And she knew where he'd be—at Grimmauld Place doing exactly that.

With a nod of thanks and goodbye to Rosmerta, Tonks was out of Honeydukes, and a few paces later she disapparated on the spot. She reappeared in a dark alleyway. Pulling out the slip of paper that was permanently in her pocket and thinking hard, number twelve came into view, and she knocked on its door.

It wasn't Remus who answered the door, but Sirius. "Well hello Tonks," he flashed his teeth at her. "What a pleasant surprise…" And Tonks knew he knew, glaring at him as she walked in.

There were the sound of shuffling about and the pushing in of a chair coming from the kitchen, and, obviously, she headed towards it. When Tonks got in the kitchen, however, there was no one in sight. Right behind her was her cousin, smirking at her. "Would you like me to get him for you?" Sirius asked. When she stared at the floor and didn't answer, he groaned, "I'll go get 'em… REMUS! There's a lady here to see you!" He started out of the room as he finished calling.

Remus, who had moved quickly to avoid crossing paths with the guest in the house, scowled as Sirius called his name. Oh, no, he would never try and save him by saying that he was away or in the shower. Sirius loved to tease him about Tonks—he would never let an opportunity slide. Remus reluctantly trudged down the stairs, coming face-to-face with a very happy Sirius, who pointed towards the kitchen and walked up the stairs.

He sighed and continued towards the kitchen, where Tonks was standing; eyeing the bag of chips Remus had been snacking on moments before. "Hi," Remus said, lamely.

"Oh," she looked up, surprised, "hello." She ran a hand through her brown hair nervously before walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Remus's first instinct was to take a step back and get away from her, but his gentleman side took over as he politely put his arms around her waist, embracing her. Tonks wrapped her arms around tighter around him, pulling them close, her body pressing against his. That made it all the more uncomfortable. He knew that Sirius was somewhere, somehow watching him.

Eventually, she let him go, and he took an extra step back. She looked at him, square in the eye, and said, "You had to go home?"

"Look, Tonks," he tried to sound compassionate and sorry for what he had done before. "I…I just…" Her eyes. They wouldn't stop looking into him. He was lost for words.

"It's okay," she smiled warmly. "I came here to apologize. I'm sorry for before—I…" her voice trailed off. "I'll see you tonight, Remus," Tonks recovered, kissing him on the cheek and showing herself out of the house.

Once she was sure out of Grimmauld Place, Sirius's floating head appeared right next to him, chuckling, "Sounds like a date, eh?"

Remus glared at him and said, "Don't talk to me." He walked up to his room and didn't come out until he had to leave for Hogwarts.

* * *

_Written under the influence of crazy country music at a Fourth of July party…and the movie Brassed Off._

**You read it—You loved it—Now review it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You Can't Love a Werewolf**

Chapter THREE.

**Written by: **Paddyfooters.

**Disclaimer: **Rowling. She's awesome.

**And yes:** Sorry it took me awhile to update. I'VE BEEN DOING STUFF. – Padfoot.

* * *

"Why are we still doing guard duty at Hogwarts, when there's no one here to protect?" Tonks questioned, walking side-by-side with Remus Lupin. 

He shrugged, taking her hand in his, needing something to keep his mind away from thinking about anything in general. It was Sirius who made him think more about the funeral, Hogwarts, and Tonks. After Tonks had left and Remus had returned to his bare bedroom—Sirius had sat outside his door and asked him questions that he answered in-between pages of the book he was occupying himself with. His inquiries were endless, anything from what someone was wearing to the exact words that Tonks had said to him. Remus often thought that Sirius was living through him.

The sun was setting, and they were walking towards the burning sun that was floating above the horizon. Reds, blues, and purples grazed the sky. Just then, as he was admiring its beauty, Tonks tripped on her own two feet, falling to the ground, and involuntarily pulling Remus's arm down. A smile flicked across his face as he helped her up. She had begun to apologize when she caught sight of his face, and let go of his hand.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" she asked as they continued their rounds. Remus didn't answer, he didn't have time, as Tonks's foot collided with his, tripping him. He fell flat on his face, not expecting the attack that knocked the wind out of him. Just then, her face was next to his, laughing, and her lips pecked his before she helped him back up.

The look on Remus's face was unexplainable when he stood up and looked at her. It was full of laughter, sure, but also contained embarrassment and pity. His fingers wrapped around hers as she mumbled, "You have to stop doing that, Tonks." The laughter in his face died as his eyes shifted to the ground.

"What, tripping you?" She smiled, her eyes twinkling. "'Cause that was only the…third time. I did it on purpose the first time, but I swear the second one was an accident."

"Not that," Remus said, his voice almost a whisper. "You shouldn't be… kissing me." The last two words were almost inaudible, and after he said them he looked up into her eyes to see her reaction.

Tonks didn't seem to get it. "What'd you mean?" she took a step closer to him. "Kissing you? Like this?" Her lips joined his again, but this time, he didn't reject them, nor did he accept them—he didn't react. However, when she put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, he jolted his head backward, ending it abruptly. Tonks stared at him blankly, her arms still resting on his neck.

"Don't do that," he muttered, averting his gaze to his shoe.

She kissed his cheek. "Why not?" Tonks inquired, confused, moving her arms to hang loosely by her sides.

His eyes did not leave his shoelace. "Because… because I don't love you," choked Remus.

Her face got a shade paler. "W—What?" Tonks whispered her eyes widening.

"I don't love you," he said, finally looking into her eyes. "And trust me, you have nothing to do with it. I'm just—It's just—you can't love a werewolf, Tonks! I'd be a burden on you—poor and dangerous…" Tears welled up in her eyes as he continued. "I live with my best friend, in his mother's house! How's that for sad? I'm broke, my only job is with the Order and I don't even get paid for it!"

"You could live with me," she said softly, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "I live in a house much too big for one person and I make plenty of money."

Remus considered the possibilities for a moment. "Yes, sure, and one night I'll forget to take my po—." His voice broke off as his eyes widened. It was his first month without the protection of Snape's potion in nearly three years. The sun was nearly gone. "Tonks, GO!" Remus demanded, pushing her back towards the gate they had come in from.

Tonks's eyes caught sight of the full moon that was growing lighter as the sun sunk beneath the horizon. "No!" she shouted back. "I'm not going to leave you!"

"I'll be fine! LEAVE!" he yelled. "You don't want to be anywhere near me! GO!" That was the last thing Remus said before he screamed in pain as his transformation began.

Tonks just stood there transfixed in horror. Her legs seemed to not be able to move as she watched the man she loved turn into a wolf. His shirt tore off as fur grew and his chest expanded.

Once it was complete the wolf let out a howl and examined his surroundings. Its eyes laid on Tonks. It took her a few more seconds for her to regain feeling of her body, but when she did the only she could do was run. The werewolf snarled. She was his prey.

Remus in his wolf form was no match for Nymphadora. Although she was close enough to the gate, he caught her before she could even have a chance in getting out. His claws tore at her back as he knocked her to the ground. She yelled in agony as the sharp claws ripped her flesh. He stood over her, fangs bared. No, this was not the same Remus she loved. This was the vicious monster that he became once a month, yearning for human flesh.

The fangs sunk into her shoulder blade and the pain would not subside. It was worse than hours of the Cruciatus Curse, which she already had to endure. He pulled away, opening his jaw into a deafening howl. Tonks lost her voice, and besides, the pain was beyond screams. The wolf scampered off, and tears streamed down her face as she watched him run off, leaving her to die.

The werewolf ran about the grounds of Hogwarts for the rest of that night, biting small animals and tearing at himself.

The sun burned his face through the small window in his room, waking him up. Remus groaned and rolled over, facing the opposite wall. His arms were wet. He opened his eyes to see what was on them, and they were red. He gasped and sat up strait.

He wasn't wearing a shirt, and on his chest too was blood. There was blood everywhere. He ran his hands across his body to find a gash or something where the blood could have come from, but there was only a few across his chest and one across his cheek—not enough to produce that much blood. What had he been doing last night?

And then Remus remembered. He was with Tonks last night. They were at duty at Hogwarts. But what happened after that? The lacerations on his body him the answer. It was a full moon. He was with her. It's not only his blood.

Remus had attacked her.

But had he killed her? Was she all right? Where was she now? What happened? The questions swirled about his mind until he came to a conclusion. Nymphadora was hurt, and he had to help her. It was his entire fault.

He threw on a shirt and ran down the stairs, blood still on him. "SIRIUS!" He yelled as he came down the stairs. Maybe it wasn't human blood; maybe Tonks had come here, or went home. Maybe it was just animal blood. Maybe, maybe, maybe…

"Yes?" came his friend's voice from the kitchen quite calmly. Remus bolted in.

"Have you seen Tonks?" tears began to sting his eyes as he asked that question.

"No," said Sirius truthfully. "Why? Fun night last night? You didn't come home until a couple of hours ago. Woke me up."

"No, shut up," he groaned. "Was it a full moon last night?" Maybe it wasn't. Remus seriously doubted that. He showed Sirius his bloody arms.

Sirius gasped and stood up quickly. "Moony—what happened?"

"So you haven't seen her?" he ignored his last question. Remus didn't know, anyway.

"No," he took a step closer to him, examining the blood on his arms. "It was a full moon last night…Moony…did you…"

His worst fears had been confirmed. He had gone out of control. He had bitten her. She was at Hogwarts. He had to get there. "She's at Hogwarts," he murmured before dissapparating with a _crack_.

Sirius followed him, not worrying about what will happen or who will be there. He only thought about what his best friend could've done to his cousin.

They reappeared outside the gate into Hogwarts, the sun shining of the grass. It was beautiful scenery, but Remus and Sirius were not here to enjoy the grass. They had to find her. Remus ran away from the rising sun, Sirius towards it. It didn't take long for Remus to find her.

There Tonks was, lying on the grass, blood everywhere. Remus gasped, running towards her, he fell down next to her, to shocked for words or tears. _WHAT HAVE I DONE. _He screamed in his head, over and over again. Her shirt was torn at the shoulder where there were teeth marks. His teeth marks. Blood was still trickling from the wound, but only slightly.

Sirius must have spotted him kneeling there, because he showed up behind him, panting slightly, and staring blankly at her body. "Shit, Remus," his voice cracked as he spoke.

* * *

Well. Heheheh. Isn't that just great! T.T I didn't expect it to continue so much like this, but my dear friend Fluffy, after she read the second chapter, has been a wonderful inspirier-er-er or whatever, I dunno. She's the one I wrote this for, expecting just for Remus not to love her and then kill her THE END. Looks like it's gonna go on! – Padfoot. 

_Written under the influence of the boredom of long car rides and camping…and Fluffy._

**You read it—You loved it—Now Review it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You Can't Love a Werewolf**

Chaptah fouuuur.

**Disclaimer: **Jo is my hero.

**Authored by: **Padfoot, maybe?

**Note: **Uhm. Yeah. I re-wrote the ending. It's muuuch better now. xD

* * *

He was numb. He could not think. He could not feel. He could not see.

This could not be happening. No. It just couldn't. He had really gone out of control. He had killed her. Remus had always had nightmares, constantly, since he was bitten, about biting people. But he had never really thought it would happen. And to someone he _knew._ To someone who loved him more than anything in the world. He could not handle it.

Tears clouded his vision as he shook his head, one hand on her shoulder. Sirius still stood silent behind him, just staring and breathing slowly. "Wait," Remus turned around to look at Sirius, who whispered, "shush. Look." He didn't know what Sirius was telling him to look at, but looking at him he noticed that tears were falling down his cheeks as well. "Did you see that?" said Sirius urgently. "She needs to go to St. Mungo's."

Without hesitation, Sirius took off his jacket and threw it at Remus, instructing him to wear it, then pushed him aside and took hold of Tonks's right arm and apparated off to the magical hospital. Remus was still kneeling on the spot, in front of blood-soaked grass, frozen in place. Sirius's dark jacket lying, stationary, in front of him. The tears wouldn't cease now. But he had to get back to her. What was Sirius talking about? Was he not seeing the same things Remus was? Tonks was dead! He killed her!

His brain jogging back into motion, he remembered the blood on his arms and chest as a slight breeze blew past him, feeling the air through his shirt. Grabbing Sirius's jacket and zipping it up, he dissaparated to Sirius and Tonks.

Remus reappeared in a crowded reception area to find Sirius, Tonks in his arms, running up towards the first green-robed Healer he could find. He dashed towards them. "Help," Sirius said to the man. "She's been bitten… by a… werewolf." Remus was next to him but he made no sign of noticing his presence.

The Healer stared at Tonks for a few moments as though trying to think of what to do. "Follow me," he said, turning around and ran towards the stairs, heading up to the first floor, for 'Creature-Induced Injuries.' Remus rushed after the man, who seemed to understand that Tonks was in critical condition. Sirius was following them as fast as he could without harming the woman in his arms.

They had reached an empty hospital room Sirius laid her down carefully onto a bed, making sure not to irritate her wounds. The Healer had called for other assistants and another Healer, than he was examining the bite mark and the deep cuts down her back, as Remus and Sirius watched in fear.

Sirius had made the call to go to St. Mungo's when he had seen her take a short, shallow breath. Sure, Tonks was indeed unconscious, but she wasn't dead. She was still breathing, and still had a slow pulse—but that can only keep her alive for so long…

As the Healers began administering potions to keep her stable and ways to treat the wounds that had been left unattended for so long, Remus's mind was racing. What would happen? It was his fault. Tears still rushing down his face, he was thinking about her. Nymphadora Tonks. She loved him, but he did not love her. Why? He asked himself. He never really had a reason—sure, there was a huge age difference, and of course he was dangerous. But why didn't he love her? He never gave a reason as to why he didn't love her—but reasons that they _shouldn't_ love each other.

"You'll need to leave," a different Healer than they had approached on the ground floor said gruffly, looking at them. He was wearing the usually lime-green robes, and he was short and rather stocky, with short dark brown hair, and beady black eyes were looking at them through the bushy eyebrows that hung over them. "She's in critical condition as it is, she cannot have any visitors. Please com—."

He didn't get to finish, as Sirius interrupted, "But we're family."

"I'm sorry, sir," the man began, respectively, "but we can't have anyone other than medical staff in the room at this time. You're free to wait in the lounge until we can get her more stable, but right now it's just unnessacary for you to be in the room at the time."

Sirius scowled at him. "Oh, sure," he snapped, his eyes red. "And what if she's dead by then, hmm? No, we need to be here. She needs us."

The other staff members were rushing about the room, putting various things on her cuts and bandaging them up, the Healer they were talking to seemed very overall nervous. "I apologize," he said, and Sirius knew he meant it this time. "But you _cannot_ be in here. You are free to go home and come back later, sit in the lobb—."

He cut him off again, "We'll be outside."

Sirius took Remus's arm and led him outside the hospital door into the hallway, and it was a good thing, too, because he couldn't move. At least, his mind didn't want to. And just as they shut the door, Remus fell to the floor next to the door, sobbing. Sirius didn't even go to confert him; he just stood on the opposite side of the door that had the numbers '152' written on them, staring off into space. Both of them still had her blood on them. Sirius had it all across his chest and arms—Remus had it on his arms and some on his legs, not to mention the bleeding from his own scratches.

_She's hurt, I hurt her. She's hurt, I hurt her. She's hurt, I hurt her. _It wouldn't stop ringing inside his head! Over and over again, his own words taunted him as he sobbed dryly into his hands, depressed. Even if Tonks were to survive, she would be a werewolf—and hate him for it. It was his fault. Why hadn't he remembered that it was the full moon? He shouldn't have been out! Why didn't he remember? He was the only one to blame, the only one.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sirius spoke, but it wasn't a kind question, he didn't really want to know how Remus was coping with Tonks's condition. Remus looked up at him, his eyes red and puffy, his hands wet. He didn't reply. "I mean, really," he began, "how could you be that foolish, Remus? How could you FORGET? WHY DIDN'T YOU GET HER OUT OF THERE? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

Remus looked at him, bewildered. He stood up, facing Sirius, eye-to-eye. "It was a mistake," he whispered, his voice unsteady. "I told her to go once I realized, but..." Remus's voice trailed off.

"And why didn't you know earlier?" Sirius said, unblinkingly. "Usually you're moping around for days before the full moon!"

"I don't want to talk about it here, Sirius," implored Remus, looking at him plainly, both of their eyes still wet. "They don't know it was me," he whispered, so quietly it was almost inaudible. "If they find out—I'll probably be locked up. People don't trust me, especially during times like these. I don't want to go to jail, Sirius. I don't want to be sent to Azkaban. Isn't it punishment enough that I have to see her suffer? I feel as bad about it as you do."

He made a short snort that told him that he heard him but didn't really believe him.

"Really," he said, honestly. "I'd do anything to take it back."

Sirius averted his eyes to his thumbnail, thinking. "What happened before that, Remus?" he asked, randomly, taking a step backward, as they were almost nose-to-nose before.

Another tear fell down his face as Remus recalled the other half of his guilt. Her last memories with him, the man she cared about most in the world, were of his rejection. He didn't answer.

He stared at him for a few moments, as though deciding what his answer would be if he would just speak to him. "What did you tell her?" Sirius questioned, eyes widening at the thought. But Remus turned the other way and hung his head slightly, still silent. Sirius followed his friend down the clean, empty hospital hallway. "Moony?"

"I told her the truth," he mumbled, turning away again as Sirius's hand rested on his left shoulder. "Said I didn't love her… yelled at her to run…" More tears as Lupin held his own arms.

Sirius didn't reply. He just stared at the blank floor, standing on the opposite side of the hallway. "Why?" the edge of anger was still in his voice. Remus looked at him, confused. "Why'd you say that you don't love her?" Sirius said slowly with his eyes closed, urging himself not to yell again.

The werewolf stood up, breathing deeply. "What kind of question is that?" he retorted.

Sirius stared at him, silently telling him just to shut up and answer the damn question. "Well," he began, thinking. Sure, he could live without her in his life. He could live without the cheerful, clumsy, ever-changing woman in his life. No more plates falling to the ground, no more spilt drinks on the coffee table… Yes, his life would be a lot simpler and quieter without her around. She was best on her own, not chasing after old men that were too dangerous for her. But was that really his only reason for not loving her? The usual age difference, not any money lying around, and the dangers? When really, he loved having her in his life. He loved the mess, the carefree nature, he loved her…

No, no. It could not be happening. He promised himself he wouldn't. She would not be safe if she lived with him. _Well, not anymore, so that excuse is gone, _he thought to himself. They were perfect for each other, just simply born at the wrong times and with a few other inconveniences.

A sob escaped his lips as he rushed to the door, muttering as he reached it, "You're right, Sirius. I do love her."

* * *

Big huge thanks to Fluffy, 'cause yep. She's the one I wrote this for, she DESPISED TONKS WITH A BURNING PASSION that none of you can comprehend. So I had the ingenious idea to write a fic in which Remus does not love her back, and, in turn, ends up accidentially killing her. After Fluffy read chapter two, she began feeling a tad bit sympathedic for dear Nymphadora, and gave me most of the plotline ideas you see in the last three chapters. Thanks Fluffy!

Chapter five will be the end! Oh noes!

_Written under the influence of... oh. I dunno!_

**You read it- You loved it- Now review it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You Can't Love a Werewolf**

Chapter Fiiiive.

**Disclaimer:** Not making any cash, thank god. I'd probably /lose/ money.

**Author: **Padfoot.

**Note: **The end? Aaaah, you all will luff it.

* * *

When Sirius had opened the door and Remus had stepped into room 152, he felt an odd chill about the place. The only bed was one in the back left corner, Healer's and their assistants all buffering around quickly, but silently. Lupin's breath escaped him and his heart beat louder than ever when he caught a glimpse of her bandaged body. Sirius walked in and walked by him stiffly, starting a conversation with one of the two Healers in soft whispers.

This could not be happening. As Remus approached the bed that the three Healers assistants were attending, a few tears rolled off his cheeks. She was suffering all because of him. In every possible way, he had harmed her. It was exactly what he had always feared. Remus broke her heart, and then violently attacked her in a way no human should endure.

He saw her face. It was paler than ever, her eyes shut peacefully in an unconscious doze. Tonks's hair was disheveled and unkempt, a knotted mess against the pillow, a few blades of grass still residing there. More tears poured down his face as he recalled the last moments they had spent together—that he could remember.

One of the assistants moving aside, he took a seat in the hard chair at her bedside. His eyes averted from the floor to her as he took Tonks's hand in his. The sleeve of Sirius's sweatshirt brushed lightly against her skin. She twitched slightly at the sensation of feeling.

Sirius's hand appeared firmly on his shoulder. "The Healer's say that they don't know if she can recover or not. She's…" his voice trailed off as he watched Tonks's slow and shallow breathing. His hand left Remus's shoulder as he began to pace around the room nervously.

Remus's thumb moved back and forth methodically on her hand, rubbing the smooth skin. It was agonizing to watch her like this. There was nothing he could do to help her recover. She was broke. And if she lived, why would she want anything to do with him? She would forever hate him for making her how she is. It killed Remus a little more every time he thought about it.

Sirius was still moving about. At Tonks's bedside, to the door, to the window, by the remaining Healer in the room, to the window, at her bedside… "Usually so good about it," he mumbled to himself, but the werewolf still heard him.

It was true. Everything that Sirius said, thought, accused him of. Lupin was usually wonderful at keeping track of his monthly routine. Days before the moon gets full, he would begin to feel the effects of it. The Wolfsbane Potion was disgusting, yes, but never a hassle. He had only let it slip this month because recent events had driven it from his mind.

She moved. Her fingers ran across his palm as she turned a little on her side. His thumb ran across her fingers again as he told her quietly, "I'm sorry." The pain in his heart was unbearable. "I love you," it hurt to say it. Tonks turned again, back onto her back, as a tear made its way down his cheek as he said again, "I love you."

Tonks's fingers moved again, as did her face. Remus's heart skipped a beat. She sighed, her chest rising and falling as her hand squeezed his. Remus was at the edge of his chair now. Her eyes slowly opened, and her lips formed a weak smile. "I love you," Tonks half-whispered, half-mouthed, eyelids blinking slowly.

Another sob left his mouth desperately. Sirius had made his way over to them. "Tonks!" whispered Sirius, his eyes lighting up as he made it to her side, his hand on her shoulder.

And the smile never left her lips.

* * *

I'm afraid that it's not too clear—did you get it? Tonks lives. I was kind of iffy on the ending. And yes, this chapter is extremely short. I'm aware.  
Did you like? Eheh?

_Written under the influence of cheesy Def Leppard love songs._

**You read it—You loved it—Now review it!**


End file.
